Evangelion: The New Genesis
by Seraphim Ash
Summary: Only for people who have experienced the Evangelion experience. This is the first chapter of the story that I'm trying to write. Please enjoy! This is really rated around PG-15.


DISCLAIMER: Let me start off by saying this chapter is rated PG-15, but that doesn't go for the story itself. Also, whether I continue this story depends on you, the reader. If I get good reviews, then I'll continue this (please!). The story, while not being a lemon in genre, can have some lemon content. If you think you are mature enough to handle this story, then please, go ahead and enjoy this nice piece of literature that I have produced. Also, let me stress that this is the beginning of the story. It'll get much MUCH better as time progresses.  
  
Evangelion: New Genesis  
Chapter 01: Everything You Ever Wished For...  
  
In a world between worlds, Ikari Shinji is alone, vulnerable, with two other entities, swallowed by unrelenting darkness. Even though there was no light present, he saw the two females just as if the sun was shining down upon them. One of the ghastly figures he knows as Ayanami Rei. Cold and unfeeling, she was the product of a horrific experiment, which was directed by his sire, Ikari Gendou. Gendou, with blatant disregard for sheer humanity, created this soulless vessel, so that Gendou may obtain his insane ambitions. Yet she wasn't the only one created this way. Countless others, mere puppets who have no chance to experience real life or emotion, were brought ignorantly into existence. While Shinji didn't know this, he has worked with the second and third Rei during his traumatic toil against that Angels. No one had the heart to tell him that he was working with clones of a clone.  
  
The other was Langley Sohryu Asuka. Unlike Rei, she was very much alive. Ever since her 'mind rape' by an Angle during a confrontation, Asuka has been quite unstable emotionally. She was forced to re-live and experience memories long suppressed. Memories of Mother, of her childhood. She aspired for so much, all of it for a compliment that would never come from the being that she so desired it from. Her relationship with Shinji was as unstable as her fragile emotions. One minute, she seems to be intimate with him, the next she slaps him across the face, labeling him a baka (idiot).  
  
No emotion could be perceived from the two females. They stood totally still and silent, bearing no clothing, only their frail human skin. Nothing was hidden in this dimension, only sheer humanity shined through. Only souls mattered here, either hurt, confused, or just plain lacking. Shinji stood facing the two soul prophets, awaiting their insight.  
  
The two of them, simultaneously, both announced their proposition. "Ikari Shinji, the world's fate is up to you. Do you desire to end all, or do you wish to begin anew? Your unhappy with your life, and now, your the only one that matters. Which do you want? Answer! Death or Rebirth?!"  
  
Shinji collapsed to a plane, an invisible, non-existent floor. His mind was racing. He didn't want to get yelled at, he hated that. He certainly didn't want to upset Asuka or Rei. He quickly tried to come up with a reply for them. Making no attempt to hide the panic and obvious fear in his voice, he spoke in almost a yell, "Rebirth!"  
  
Darkness...  
  
***************************************  
***************************************  
  
"Shinji...Shinji...." A sweet voice reverberated from inside of Shinji's head. It echoed again and again. He didn't know what to make of it, how he should reply. He disregarded the voice.  
  
"Shinji, wake up." Again it came. The voice was angelic to his ears, yet he still made no attempt at satisfying the voice who called him. "Am I asleep...?" He asked himself. "...or am I dead? Is it the after-life claiming me, or a figment of my imagination? Or a combination of both?"  
  
"Shinji, WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" The voice lost all of it's gentleness this time around. It was harsh and impatient. He unconsciously opened his eyes. At first, all of the objects in his vision were blurred together. Finally, he was able to separate the images from each other, just in time to notice a familiar object coming towards his face at an alarming rate.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Shinji, very much awake now, jumped up and reached to his face to caress his now crimson and throbbing cheek. Asuka's hand print burned itself to the side of his face, a remnant of her 'special' alarm to wake Shinji up. "I'm awake damn it!" Shinji exclaimed. He looked down to remove the covers so that the could start getting dressed, but he noticed a certain bulge in the sheets. His eyes widened, and he drew up his legs hastily. The joys of being 14 years old...  
  
He decided to give him some time to un-settle. He took this time to look over Asuka. Like always, she looked beautiful. Long auburn red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her blue eyes sparkled like two sapphires, and complemented her pale skin nicely. He's always liked Asuka, though he would never make it a point to make it known to her. It was his way, he was just too damn shy.  
  
Today, she was wearing a skimpy ensemble of skin clinging white shorts and a form fitting tank-top style shirt that was also white. Asuka, though Shinji didn't know, did indeed notice the 'bulge' too. She wasn't surprised at all, as she was used to seeing Shinji Jr. make it's presence known through the sheets almost everytime she went to wake him up. She knew that he would sit like this for a while, so that his hard-on would go soft once again. She took this time to look Shinji over. Like always, he looked handsome. His dark brown hair was cut short, and now it was sticking out in every which direction, as he just woke up. She liked the sleepy look. He was pretty scrawny, but she didn't care too much about that. She's always liked Shinji, though she would never make it a point to make it known to him. It was her way, she was just too damn prideful.  
  
Waiting finally got the best of Asuka, as she finally broke the silence. "Shinji, why do you always sit up like this when you get up?" She had a sly smile on her face as she said this. This isn't the first time she asked this question. She liked to address this subject, just to make Shinji feel sheepish.  
  
"You know why, Asuka!" Shinji retorted as his other cheek started to flush due to the fact that he was blushing. "Why do you have to ask that question all the time?! You know I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"Precisely, Baka Shinji." She said. "That is why I do it."  
  
"I shouldn't have even asked..." acknowledged Shinji.  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes subconsciously as another thought entered his head. "That reminds me, Asuka. Why are you here? There isn't any school today."  
  
"Well..." Asuka began as her smile started to grow even more. "...I was thinking about going to the movies today. I was browsing through the paper, and an add caught my eye. There's a kawaii action movie that is supposed to be premiering at the local theater, and there is supposed to be alot of Ki combat and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh yeah...I know what you are talking about. I think it's name is 'Lucifer Conflict' or something like that."  
  
"That's the one." she replied hastily.  
  
"I'll go, but I need to get ready first, if you catch my drift..." Shinji hints.  
  
Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that the hint worked. Asuka remained on his corner of his bed, just staring at him, with her gaze occasionally flickering towards the ever present bulge in the sheets.  
  
Shinji opened his mouth, but decided against trying to help her understand him, at least verbally. A new idea sprung across his mind, and he liked what he devised. Instead of telling her to get out, he gave her the same treatment that he was receiving. Instead of occasionally looking at his own bulge, which would pretty damn controversial, he took a gander at Asuka's rather flat, well....'developing' breasts.  
  
Asuka didn't catch on at first, not knowing what the baka was up too. All she knew was that Shinji wanted her gone so that he could get dressed and ready, and of course, she didn't want to make Shinji's life any easier. But something was wrong, as he didn't try to make her get out, as she expected. She now started to contemplate why he was doing this.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Shinji thought to himself. "This isn't working. If I keep staring at Asuka this way, the situation Down Under isn't going to get better." But instead of taking his advice that he gave himself, his eyes never wavered from their position. His testosterone has taken over, and he didn't want to try and fight with it. This wasn't a game any more, it was an odd peep show for two, with only themselves being peeped at.  
  
Asuka's mind took the same stance. She wanted to tell herself that she was doing this to annoy Shinji, but she would just deceive herself. "What's the point?" Asuka pondered to herself. "I've known Shinji for a long while..."  
  
Flash.  
  
A small glimpse of an image invaded Asuka's mind for a split second. It was as if she was gazing into a mirror...but the reflection was horrific. She saw feet that didn't touch the floor, dangling in darkness.  
  
Flash.  
  
A second glimpse.  
  
Shinji smiling within the same dark room, a mirror behind him. He wasn't what she remembered him to be. He looked...insane.  
  
Flash.  
  
"...Or have I?"  
  
Reality.  
  
It was all instantaneous. She didn't flinch. It was scary to her, but she tried her best to forget these images. She succeeded easily, as the memories of the images seem to vanish consciously.  
  
A familiar, loving voice calls from downstairs. "Shinji, Asuka, breakfast is ready!" It was Ikari Yui, the mother of Shinji, and wife of Ikari Gendou.  
  
((End of Chapter 01, Everything you Ever Wished For...  
To be continued...but it's up to you. Please rate this story and give your honest opinion. If you want, you can email me at ikariasagiri@hotmail.com. I always like new internet friends.))  
  



End file.
